Nightlife
by Dragonsgirl56
Summary: Hi, my name is Thorn. I'm so glad to be seeing my friends: Kate, Jade, Amber, Adam and Conray now in the spring cause' I haven't seen them since last fall. I have a feeling we'll be getting into a lot of trouble, but is it a good feeling? You'll just have to see.


Nightlife

Prologue

I woke to the sun shining through my scarlet curtains and slapping me in the face. I quickly leaped out of bed, threw the curtains together, and drew the blinds. I glanced at the clock, 4:32 P.M. Only four hours and thirty minutes that I had to sleep, then I could join my friends to walk the streets of Larnaville.

CH.1 Vampire Attire

The moon was high in the sky as I instinctively opened my eyes to a candlelit room. I rose, yawned, then crept to my closet. Pushing an indent on the wall, a small black key revealed itself. I grabbed it and stuck it into the keyhole on the closet's dark oaken doors. The doors swung open revealing a cobweb covered wardrobe full of my creepy attire. Ruffling through the various rock band t shirts and lace skirts, I found my favorite outfit. I set a spider web and rose lace skirt, the roses red and spider webs black, on my bed. I also set an "I'm Batty!" black half shirt, blood red tank top, high heeled combat boots and fishnet leggings on my bed with the skirt. I strutted to my bathroom feeling like "The Queen" from "Snow White." As I entered the bathroom, an object caught my eye. My mirror. Pain washed over me like a flood. I would never be able to see myself in the mirror, or have a family photo taken. I couldn't thrive in the sunshine or eat garlic on my pizza. But I won't be held down. I pushed my mortal thoughts aside and continued to get ready for my night. The only time I could go out into the world. I picked up my makeup box and popped it open. I applied red lipstick to my top lip and black to my bottom. Eye shadow and eyeliner highlighted my stormy grey-blue eyes. I hung a blood filled amulet from my neck so I wouldn't be tempted to harm anyone. It was finally time to go. I bounded downstairs and ran into the kitchen. I retrieved some ingredients from the refrigerator and whipped up a Bloody Mary, literally. I drank it fast then dashed out the door into the star filled night.

The streets of Larnaville were barely illuminated by the small streetlamps creating a path. I walked through the tiny town wondering. Would I be able to find my friends? Had I come out of my lonely mansion, only to be lonely again? How long would it take to find them? Would the night be over by then? My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder, I swung around. I hadn't even made a full 360 before I felt small arms hugging me tightly. I recognized who it was immediately. I hugged my friend, Kate, back. We both let go of each other just as the rest of the "gang", approached. Jade, Amber, Adam and Conray, all seemed the same as last time I'd seen them. Jade wore green highlights in her brownish-blonde hair, hot pink and black striped mini skirt, "fist power" t shirt, 8in. heels, and a small kitten named Buki in her purse. Amber had light purple highlights in her red hair, black lace see through shirt, red tank top, black leather pants, denim jacket, high heeled boots and a blue bow in her hair. Adam wore a leather biker jacket, salt and pepper hair hanging beautifully over one eye, jeans, and eyeliner highlighting his crisp green eyes. Conray had lime green highlights in his blonde hair, an "Avenged Sevenfold" t shirt, jeans, chain necklace with a C pendant on it, and eyeliner accenting his blue eyes. And last but not least, Kate wore a black lace see through shirt, blue tank top, rose patterned leggings, combat boots and red highlights in her blonde hair. We were a sight to see! We each exchanged hugs and our amulets clinked together.

"We have a lot to catch up on,"Conray stated as our band of six walked toward the Larnaville School. We paused at the iron gates. "What are we going to do?" Kate asked, concerned. "Take a guess," Jade retorted. "Oh no," She looked to Conray. "Are we really?" "Yep," He answered. There was a long silence. Amber climbed the steps and pushed open the iron gates impatiently. As if on cue, the rest of us followed. We approached the front doors and Adam, always the rogue, quickly picked the lock and held the door open for us. We walked through the green locker lined hall way and stopped at the door marked "Chemistry Lab." "Bingo!" Conray and Adam yelled together. They charged through the door and we reluctantly followed. * The chemistry lab was a big room with test tubes, ingredients, and other various things covering the tables. As soon as we entered the room we all split up. Kate and I went to go explore the jarred substances. Jade and Amber went to the freezer to look at projects. And of course, Conray and Adam grabbed everything they could find and stuffed it on the stove to make different mixtures. We all shook our heads as they mixed baking soda, salt, water and everything you could think of in a jar. They poured the mixture into a sauce pan on the stove. We all watched as the liquid popped and bubbled, then steamed. "She's gonna blow!" Adam yelled. "Don't have to tell me twice," Jade commented as she jumped for the door. She twisted the doorknob, then looked at us, all color faded from her already pale face. Realizing what had happened, Kate let out a shrill scream, "We're trapped!" We all ran frantically around the room looking for exits. "Look," Amber yelled pointing to the stove. A box of baking soda had caught fire and was spreading to the walls. "This is all my fault," Conray said running to the "break in case of emergency" glass box. He rummaged through the blankets, masks, eye drops, flares and rope until he found the fire extinguisher. The fire had quickly spread to the ceiling. Conray threw the extinguisher to Adam, who furiously sprayed the fire. About halfway up the fire the extinguisher sputtered, then stopped. The hopeful expressions on our faces slowly melted to fear. But we each reacted in our own ways. I started kicking the door, Kate screamed and went to go huddle in a corner. Jade grabbed a chair hit the wall, Amber cried and threw random at the fire yelling, "bad!" Conray turned into a bat and started doing looptie loops around the ceiling fan. Adam, the only one sane, turned into a bat and slid under the door. I saw the doorknob being turned from the outside, but then it went still. The silence from everyone looking hopefully at the door turned back into brainless panic. We all ran to the corner where Kate was losing it and huddled together like Arctic penguins.


End file.
